Introduction The Jackson Laboratory (J/\X) founded in 1929, is an independent, nonprofit institute dedicated to research and education in mammalian genetics and its application to precision medicine, as well as to empowering others in their scientific enterprise through access to our genetic resources. The JAX Cancer Center (JAXCC) comprises the cancer research and education activities at the Laboratory, as well as institutional shared resources that are used in cancer research. The large-scale distribution colonies that supply mice to the external research community are managed independently from the JAXCC by an administrative arm called JAX Mice & Services. The distribution colonies are financially self-supporting and, as a not-for-profit organization, generate surpluses that support fundamental research. The JAXCC occupies facilities on three JAX campuses, described below. The main JAX campus is an ~ 750,000 ft[2] facility in Bar Harbor Maine. We have launched a major expansion with the opening of a campus adjacent to the University of Connecticut Health Center (UCHC) in Farmington, Connecticut. This new campus, called The Jackson Laboratory for Genomic Medicine (JAX Genomic Medicine), will be a 189,000 ft[2] facility, to be completed in 2014. JAXCC members on this campus focus on human cancer genomics, computational biology and their application for precision medicine. The third campus, the JAX-West facility in Sacramento, Californiahas expanded to include a large, collaborative resource of patient-derived xenografted (PDX) primary human cancers, significantly enhancing the cancer resources ofthe JAXCC. The original campus in Bar Harbor has been renamed The Jackson Laboratory for Mammalian Genetics (JAX Mammalian Genetics) to reflect its role within the expanded three-campus framework. In total, we have an institution that has remarkable infrastructure to innovate and conduct science in mammalian genetics. The geographically distributed nature ofthe campuses is to our advantage in being able to capitalize on local (state) resources and talent, but unified by leadership, organization, and our focus on genetics and genomics.